Entrapment
by Splintered Star
Summary: Yami no Bakura has always wanted the Sennen Items, but more so, he's wanted revenge. And poor little Yuugi is no more than a pawn. Yami no BakuraxYuugi


(Info: YnB x Yuugi. Ynb POV.)

"Yuugi."

A faltering breath.

"Wh-what do you want?"

I drag a finger down the side of his face. So scared, this one. Hnn. He'll be fun to break.

"What do you think I want?"

"I won't let you get the puzzle!"

"That's not what I meant."

I run my finger across his neck, suppressing a smirk when my prey shivers. I confused him, I think.

"But you've never wanted anything from me except my puzzle."

I ignore that statement. It's true, even now, but I want revenge more. He'll see that soon.

"Yuugi, tell me: Does the Pharaoh know you?" I ask, changing the subject abruptly.

"What?" Ah. Now he's confused. Makes my job easier.

"Does that Pharaoh know you?"

"He's my Yami. Of course he knows me!"

"Does he _truly _know you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he know your deepest desires, your fears and lusts and secrets? Does he truly know you?"

"Umm..."

"Little one, the Pharaoh doesn't know you. He doesn't want to know you. He-" Yuugi struggles against me, but I block him and keep him mostly contained. Mostly. Damn he can kick hard.

"You're wrong! He does want to know me! He's half of my soul!"

I grab his chin. This is taking far to long. But, what else could I expect from the Pharaoh's Hikari? Oh well.

"Does he? Does he even care about you?"

"Yes!" He's fighting now, trying to get past me. Needless to say, he doesn't succeed.

"Then why hasn't he come yet? Here you are, at the mercy of his greatest enemy, and he is conveniently absent."

"But...."

"Do you see now?"

"What do you want?" He asks again weakly. I give into my lust just a bit, and place a small, purposely gentle, kiss on his forehead.

"Do you see what I want now?" I ask when I pull back and stare into his eyes, widened with fear.

"B-but...Why do you..."

"Does that matter?" I whisper. It's a rather good thing I cornered him in an alley. I have a feeling otherwise he'd be running.

I run my hands into his hair, and suddenly pull his mouth to mine. Hmm. He tastes like sugar. I wonder if the Pharaoh's done this? It definitely would make this better.

After I pull back, he looks even more scared than he was before. Partially scared of what I might do to him, partially of the thought that he _actually _enjoyed that.

"Why did you just?... No! I can't let you do this!"

"Why not? You liked that. I can tell. So why not give in to temptation?" He won't refuse. I can see it in his eyes. He wasn't admitted it yet, but he wants me to continue.

"I-I can't l-let y-y-you do this...."

"Why not?" I grin and ask him, "Tell me, has the Pharaoh ever done this to you? Has he ever kissed you?" He shakes his head. Damn.

"This isn't right!"

"And that should worry you?" His eyes widen more. I move closer, pinning him more effectively and slowly running my tongue along the outside his ear. Mmm. He's shivering.

"But if Yami finds out...." Ah, good. His reasons for resisting have moved from 'It's wrong' to 'What if someone finds out?' Almost time. I have one more bit of convincing to do.

"He won't find out. I'll make sure of it." I place a small kiss below his ear. He arches his back, almost without noticing. Good. I've gotten tired of waiting.

I move back to look in his eyes. The fear is still there, but there's something else as well.

Desire. Pure, if hidden, desire.

"Do you want me to continue?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer.

"Do you want me to continue?" I ask again.

This time he nods. I smirk and slowly settle my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. I whisper his name before I smash his body up to mine and kiss him, relishing the shocked whimper that pushes past his lips.

Ra, he tastes good.

I force my hand into his hair, wrapping the other around his waist. He squirms, but his hands are wandering around my own waist.

He's enjoying this.

I let my eyes slid shut and force my way past his lips, tasting him and searching him until he finds something like courage and decides to fight against me. He pushes his tongue forward against mine. Oh, look. He's trying to fight for dominance.

Cute.

He's certainly trying to dominate me, albeit unsuccessfully. He doesn't have the strength to best me in anything, but it's nice to feel _some_ resistance.

After a few minutes, I release his mouth and stared at his flushed face.

God this is going to be good.

"Not here." I whisper to him. He gives me a confused look, before I pick him up and kiss him again, silencing him before he asks.

I take him to a nearby haunt of mine, one I prepared just for tonight. I lay him down on a bed and take off my jacket, throwing it on the ground beside the bed. His eyes widen as he looks at me, a blush rising to his checks as he realizes exactly what I'm planning to do (Well, some of it.). Said blush increases as I throw off my shirt.

"What?" He only shakes his head. I smirk as I lay down on the bed, well, more on _him_, and straddle his body with my legs.

"Don't worry." I whisper, "I'll be gentle." Ha, yeah right. But I won't tell him that. "Just relax."

"O-okay."

I smirk as I settle on top of him. He's afraid, but I can see the desire that taints his fear.

"Do it."

What?

"What do you mean, little one?" I whisper, moving towards his neck and running my lips along the side.

"Look, you want this and I want this." Whoa. Wasn't expecting that one. "So just do it before I change my mind."

"All right." I grin and bite down on his neck, just enough to break to skin, hissing as he arches and bucks against me. I let my eyes slid closed and move my mouth over the wound, sucking slightly as he gasps.

Oh, did that hurt him?

I look up at the shimmering tears on his face. I guess that did hurt.

Oh well.

Now for the fun.

I back off of his neck and grab his coat, tearing it off and throwing it somewhere, quickly followed by his shirt. I gaze at him hungrily before running my tongue down his chest, almost purring when he squirms. He squirms even more when I reach his waist and unbuckle his pants with my teeth.

I feel something at the edge of my senses, quickly coming closer. It's an Item Holder, otherwise I wouldn't be able to sense them, and I'm willing to bet quite a bit I know who it is.

"Almost time, my little one." I purr at him from my position at his waist. I stop any questions he has by running my tongue closer and closer to his point of pleasure. He's gasping and begging now; he wants this. Too bad he won't get it.

"B-Bakura, please...."

"Please what?" The Item Holder is close, and it's definitely him. Good, he's here. Luckily, Yuugi doesn't notice the door swinging open, yet.

"Please, just do it! I want this..."

"Well, hello, Pharaoh." I turn my head to the now open doorway, and grin at the horror in the Pharaoh's eyes.

_Perfect._

"What?" Yuugi snaps his head to the side, and I laugh silently as his eyes fall on the Pharaoh.

"Yuugi..." Pharaoh says in a choked whisper.

"Wait, Yami I can explain!"

Their eyes meet, and I look into the Pharaoh's eyes for a moment and smirk, satisfied at the emotions in them.

_Horror. Fear. Despair. Heartbreak. _

The Pharaoh looks at Yuugi, then at me, and whispers,

"If this is what you want, then ..." A single tear runs down his face. He turns, and after a single look at Yuugi, he runs down the alley.

I grin widely and move to whisper in my little prey's ear, not bothering to keep the laugh out of my voice.

".... Now do you see what I want?"

* * *

Kupo! My Kleptoshipping story is done! This took me weeks.... Yami no BakuraxYuugi is hard you know! 


End file.
